Desde otro lado
by Muggle Writer
Summary: Desde el punto de vista de Michael Corner: la historia de cómo conoció a Ginny Weasley, y lo que vino después. Capítulo único.


Hola! Vaya que ha pasado tiempo...Tenía esta historia escrita desde hace un tiempo, y no podía encontrarle un final. Pero como se acerca la publicación de 6º libro, quería subirla de todas formas, no vaya a quedarme anticuada después. Así que esto sería como una despedida...

0000000000000

A Michael Corner le gustaba pensar que él había sido el primero en darse cuenta, aunque en los momentos de mayor sinceridad admitía que tan solo había sido el primero en actuar al respecto.

Era la primer noche de navidad que pasaba en Hogwarts, y se había quedado, al igual que el resto de la escuela, por un evento único: el baile de Navidad del Torneo de los tres Magos.

Estaba bailando alegremente al ritmo de la música con Claire Jones, su pareja y una de las chicas más bonitas de Hufflepuff, cuando la vio bailando unos metros delante suyo. Su vestido color amarillo pálido se confundía con su piel blanquísima, sobre la cual su pelo rojizo a medio recoger resaltaba como fuego en la nieve. Cada tanto fruncía la nariz en un gesto de dolor que probablemente indicaba que su pareja, un muchacho regordete del cuarto año de Gryffindor, le estaba aplastando los pies. El muchacho se sonrojaba culpablemente y le decía algo, una disculpa tal vez, y ella respondía con una sonrisa dulcemente comprensiva.

"Ouch", se quejó Claire cuando Michael pisó su pie izquierdo, distraído en la contemplación de la pelirroja.

"Lo siento", se apresuró a decir Michael, avergonzado por su distracción.

"Son zapatos nuevos¿sabes?", le recriminó con gesto de enojo.

Michael envidió al chico de Gryffindor que recibía sonrisas por su torpeza. ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? Era una Weasley, de eso no había duda, su pelo reflejaba la luz de las velas lanzando la mismas tonalidades que las de sus famosos hermanos gemelos, quienes bailaban endemoniadamente en un costado.

_Ginny Weasley_, dijo una voz en su mente. ¿Cómo había recordado eso?

Ginny Weasley dejó de bailar y se dirigió con su pareja hacia las mesas con jarras de jugo.

"¿No tienes sed?", le preguntó Michael a Claire.

"Estoy bien", contestó ella.

"Entonces voy a buscar algo para mí", replicó él, dejándola sola en plena pista de baile.

Michael llegó a la mesa justo para ver a la pareja de Ginny sirviéndole jugo y manchando su túnica clara en el proceso. Ella se rió (qué linda risa tenía, pensó Michael, sonaba a verano), y se limpió la mancha con un movimiento de su varita.

Michael se estremeció ligeramente al imaginar cómo hubiera reaccionado Claire (o la gran mayoría de las chicas del colegio) ante la misma situación. Un insulto o una mirada asesina como mínimo.

Entonces ella volvió un poco la cabeza y lo vio parado frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa, y Michael enrojeció un poco porque fue obvio que él la estaba mirando.

A pesar de la vergüenza de ser descubierto, y de que ella volvió la vista a los pocos segundos, evidentemente avergonzada, Michael notó que era aún más bonita de lo que había imaginado al verla de lejos.

No era belleza en el sentido tradicional, ya que era bajita de estatura y muy menuda, pero tenía una gracia en los movimientos que le recordaba a un felino. Sus ojos eran castaños, y brillaban con una fuerza increíble sobre el arco de pecas de su nariz, y su boca pequeña estaba moldeada en una mueca que era como el principio de una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres bailar?", le preguntó Michael, sin siquiera pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

"Gracias, pero he venido con Neville", le dijo ella, volviendo a mirarlo una vez más, la sonrisa en su boca un poco más amplia.

Neville lo miró, un tanto asustado por la diferencia de estatura.

"Por mí no hay problema", dijo poniéndose aún más colorado de lo que estaba por el incidente del jugo.

Michael sonrió, y le ofreció galantemente el brazo a Ginny.

Ella lo miró con cierta desconfianza, mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior, y cuando entrelazó su brazo con el de él, sus mejillas habían adquirido un bello tono de rosado.

Bailaron un minuto entero en silencio, porque Michael se sentía extrañamente sin palabras, y eso que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas. Notó que ella se volvía cada tanto a mirar la mesa central, y juntando ánimos dijo:

"Ése es tu hermano¿no¿Junto a Harry Potter?"

Las mejillas de Ginny estaban ahora más coloradas que antes.

"Sí, ése es Ron".

"Parece estar aburriéndose...", dijo, por decir algo.

Una sonrisa definitivamente maliciosa surcó el rostro de Ginny.

"Digamos que se ha llevado una sorpresa ".

Michael no sabía a qué se refería Ginny, pero no le importó. Al rato Ron y Harry se fueron del salón, y ellos continuaron bailando y hablando hasta que McGonaggall anunció que terminaba el baile.

El baile tuvo dos consecuencias inmediatas para Michael: 1) Claire Jones no volvió a hablarle en medio año, y 2) decidió que Ginny Weasley sería su futura novia.

Michael estaba en cuarto año de Ravenclaw, era alto y bien parecido, y estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas de años menores lo miraran suspirando. Ginny Weasley era completamente diferente. Lo saludaba con moderado entusiasmo cuando él se acercaba a ella antes de clase y se ofrecía a cargar sus libros, y solía hacer comentarios graciosos por la forma en que se veía su pelo. Es que Michael era bastante coqueto en ese rubro, y dedicaba diez minutos de cada mañana para que sus mechones negros cayeran sobre su frente en la forma que él quería.

A medida que más la conocía, más se reforzaba su decisión de invitarla a salir. No podía creer que alguien así anduviera por el mundo sin la cola de admiradores que necesariamente merecía despertar. Con el cabello suelto que le llegaba a la cintura, con una cola de caballo, con la túnica negra de Hogwarts o con su vestido de baile, cuando reía o cuando estaba seria, a cada momento, era simplemente encantadora.

Pero de todo, lo que más le atraía a Michael eran sus ojos. Las más extremas emociones pasaban por ellos, con una intensidad que lo mareaba. La alegría era tan profunda y sincera que lo hacía sentir como si no hubiera males en la tierra, el reproche era tan temible que volvía a ser un niño pequeño, la melancolía tan insondable que la sentía lejana y misteriosa.

La invitó a las tres salidas restantes a Hogsmeade del año, y ella recién aceptó la última, la visita antes de la tercera tarea de los campeones.

Antes de subirse a los carruajes que los llevaban de vuelta a Hogwarts él intentó besarla, y ella le respondió golpeándole la mandíbula con su puño pequeño pero certero.

"¡Apenas nos conocemos!", le dijo ella indignada.

A Michael le llevó varios días darse cuenta que el enojo de Ginny no se debía a un menosprecio de los últimos cinco meses que él había pasado acercándose a ella, sino a su temor al primer beso.

Después del pánico de la última tarea del Torneo de los Tres Magos y la terrible muerte de Cedric Diggory, no volvió a charlar con Ginny hasta la última semana de clases, cuando la encontró en el pasillo que iba a la enfermería.

"¡Ginny!", la llamó, porque ella no daba señales de detenerse a saludarlo.

Ella se detuvo, y al verla Michael descubrió esa extraña mezcla de miedo y desafío que a veces invadía su mirada, y le hacía pensar que en realidad conocía muy poco de Ginny Weasley.

Intercambiaron la serie de comentarios sobre la última tarea que forzosamente salpicaban todas las conversaciones, y Michael notó que Ginny desviaba su mirada constantemente.

"Bueno, debo irme", dijo ella abruptamente.

"Espera...quería preguntarte algo...", le dijo Michael sintiendo un nudo horrible que se formaba en su garganta.

Ginny alzó la barbilla y frunció ligeramente las cejas. Era una cabeza y media más baja que él, pero igualmente imponía un aura de respeto admirable.

"¿Podría escribirte durante el verano?", se animó a preguntar Michael, que se sentía como si fuera transparente ante el escrutinio de esos ojos castaños.

La pregunta sin duda la había sorprendido, y Michael sintió cierto alivio al ver que sus orejas se estaban enrojeciendo.

"Oh...pues...sí", balbuceó Ginny, mirándolo intensamente.

Michael sabía muy bien qué deseaba hacer, pero también sabía que ése no era el momento adecuado. Se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, la cual un segundo después se había vuelto extremadamente roja.

Michael se dio vuelta, y empezó a caminar hacia la torre de Hufflepuf. No supo cuánto había caminado, cien metros o un minuto, cuando escuchó pasos de alguien corriendo detrás de él.

Se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Ginny, con las mejillas coloradas (aún por el beso, o quizás por la agitación de correr) y unos mechones de su cola de caballo cayendo sobre su cara.

"Michael, yo quería disculparme...y agradecerte...y...", Ginny abrazaba su libro con fuerza y lo miraba con una inseguridad que él nunca antes había visto en su rostro.

Él también sentía un miedo inexplicable, que no tenía nada que ver con el resurgimiento de Ya Saben Quién. Pero finalmente se animó, y suavemente besó a Ginny por primera vez, concentrándose en disfrutar del temblor de sus labios y la intensidad del perfume que la rodeaba.

Cuando apartó su rostro Ginny aún tenía los ojos cerrados y el gesto del beso en la boca, y no necesitó pensarlo dos veces para rodearla con los brazos y abrazarla dulcemente.

Los últimos días de clase se le pasaron volando, entre la paz de haber terminado con los exámenes y la felicidad de caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts de la mano de su bonita novia pelirroja.

Durante los dos meses de verano le envió ocho lechuzas a Ginny, de las cuales ella respondió a la mitad. Sus cartas eran bastante generales, Michael intuía que Ginny no estaba en su casa y que tampoco estaba sola con su familia, pero ella no daba detalles del asunto.

Cuando llegó el 1º de septiembre Michael acudió ansioso al andén 9 y ¾ a esperar el Expreso a Hogwarts, y se desilusionó un poco porque no vio a Ginny hasta que subió al tren.

Michael estaba sentado con Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Cho Chang y Marieta Edgecombe, y vio pasar a Ginny seguida de Harry Potter.

La visión lo sorprendió doblemente. Por un lado, evocó los artículos que ridiculizaban al otrora adorado Niño que Vivió, y por el otro, su corazón se detuvo al ver que su novia era más bonita de lo que él recordaba.

Ella no lo vio, y Michael se sintió tentando de salir de su compartimiento para saludarla, pero en el momento que se paró pudo ver a Ginny y Harry mirándose, y algo en ese entendimiento mudo entre ellos lo hizo volver a sentarse.

Una de las tantas cosas que a él le gustaban de Ginny, era la sensación de que ella, si bien era un año menor, había vivido cien años más que él. Le confería un aura de misterio que le apasionaba llegar a descubrir, pues había atisbado que ella escondía muchas cosas detrás de su sonrisa limpia y sus miradas melancólicas.

Fue la comprensión de algo que él apenas alcanzaba a adivinar lo que vio en la breve mirada que Ginny y Harry compartieron, mientras caminaban por el pasillo dejando un eco de murmullos a su paso.

"Ahí pasó Potter", señaló Terry Boot. "Va con tu novia".

Michael ignoró el comentario, fingiendo que miraba por la ventana.

"¿Potter no te había invitado al baile de Navidad?", preguntó Marieta a Cho, quien sonreía de una forma anormalmente feliz desde que se había sentado.

"Sí...", dijo Cho como en un suspiro. "Podría ir a saludarlo".

"¿Crees que sea buena idea?", le preguntó Michael a Cho en voz baja. Cho era una de sus mejores amigas, y sabía que la intención de hablar con la persona que presenció la muerte de su novio no tenía raíces sanas.

"No es lo que tú piensas", le respondió, también en voz baja. "Creo que merece saber que no todos creemos lo que dice El Profeta."

"Entonces¿sólo quieres demostrarle tu apoyo?"

"Sí...tú podrías venir conmigo", agregó Cho tomándolo del brazo.

Michael vio la imagen mental de Cho y él yendo a saludar a Harry y Ginny. No quería que la primera vez que saludase a su novia en dos meses hubiese terceros presentes, y tampoco quería que Ginny pensase que él estaba celoso. Porque no estaba celoso. Para nada.

"No, ve tú".

El tren se puso lentamente en marcha y Cho salió del compartimiento.

Durante el viaje no vio a Ginny, pero apenas bajó del tren en la estación de Hogsmeade sintió que alguien le tiraba de la oreja derecha. Se dio vuelta para ver a Ginny sosteniendo un gato peludo color canela, que lo miró con desconfianza.

"¡Hola!", le dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Michael le dio un beso en la mejilla, un tanto intimidado por los numerosos estudiantes que transitaban a su lado.

"No te vi en el tren", le dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba al gato detrás de las orejas. El gato ronroneó como hubiese ronroneado Michael de recibir las mismas atenciones.

"Podemos ir juntos en el carruaje para compensar", le propuso él.

"No puedo, debo llevarle Crookshands a Hermione...pero podemos vernos después del banquete de bienvenida".

La cabellera roja de Ginny se perdió en la multitud y no la volvió a ver hasta que entraron en el Gran Salón.

"No puedo creer que en Ministerio sean tan ciegos", comentó Michael después de que Ginny le narrara lo que había pasado en la noche de la tercera tarea, y cómo había reaccionado el Ministerio de Magia al respecto.

No había sido muy específica sobre las vacaciones, solo le había dicho que no había estado en su casa , y Michael sospechaba que había mucho más detrás de sus omisiones. Si bien deseaba saber qué pasaba, no quería ser intrometido.

Pero sí les creía a Dumbledore, y a Ginny, y cuando ella le comentó que Harry Potter iba a dar clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, decidió de inmediato que no quería perdérselo. No le cabía duda que aprendería mucho más de él que de la ridícula Umbridge. Él y sus amigos fueron a la primera reunión en Hogsmeade y a las posteriores en el cuarto de Requerimientos, y Michael siempre practicaba con Ginny. Al principio trató de ser considerado con ella, después de todo tenía un año menos de entrenamiento mágico, pero tras recibir varios hechizos comprendió que su novia era más que temible con su varita.

Después del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin Ginny pasó a ser la nueva buscadora de su equipo, y entre las reuniones del ED y las prácticas de quidditch de Ginny, no se veían mucho. Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, y Michael sólo recibió una lechuza de Ginny donde le explicaba que no podía escribirle y le pedía que él tampoco le escribiera. Michael aguantó estoicamente la incomunicación, pues sabía que indudablemente Ginny estaba relacionada con más cosas de las que él sospechaba (todas probablemente a causa de Harry Potter).

La primera pelea ocurrió unos días antes de San Valentín.

"¿Práctica de quidditch¿Lo dices en serio?"

"No te enojes conmigo, fue idea de Angelina".

"Pues podrían haberle dicho que la pasara al domingo".

Ginny resopló enojada y se marchó hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Michael ya había descubierto que ella era horriblemente testaruda, y se resignó a hacer las paces el sábado a la mañana, antes de partir hacia Hogsmeade.

Caminaba solo por las calles del pueblo (sus dos mejores amigos tenían citas románticas), cuando se tropezó con Cho Chang.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó amablemente, porque ella tenía la cara oculta entre las manos. Entonces levantó la cabeza y vio que estaba llorando.

"Harry...Cedric...", dijo entre sollozos.

Michael la abrazó para consolarla, y ella le contó su cita fracasada con el alumno más famoso de la escuela. Michael tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante la evidente ingenuidad de Harry.

Después de cenar, Ginny se acercó a hablar con él, y lo primero que hizo Michael fue relatarle su tarde con la deprimida Cho, no fuera Ginny a enterarse de versiones erróneas por otras fuentes.

Ginny también luchó por reprimir lo graciosa que le resultaron las metidas de pata de Harry.

"Dile a Cho que pronto descubrirá qué hicieron Harry y Hermione al mediodía", le dijo con ese tono que indicaba que no podía contarle la versión completa. La publicación de la entrevista en El Quisquilloso aclaró el asunto.

Llegó el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y antes de que empezara Michael le dio a Ginny un beso de buena suerte. Ginny estaba tan nerviosa que murmuró algo incoherente como agradecimiento.

Gryffindor como equipo jugó muy mal, pero Ginny estuvo estupenda, atrapando la snitch en sólo 22 minutos. Pero ella no estaba muy feliz al respecto, y no le hizo caso a los elogios que Michael y sus amigos le dijeron por su desempeño.

Ginny no se lo dijo, en realidad no le decía muchas cosas, pero Michael creyó adivinar que estaba triste por su hermano, quien había hecho un verdadero papelón como guardián.

Una tarde cerca de Pascuas Michael estaba estudiando en la biblioteca cuando Ginny se paró a su lado y lo saludó. Se veía particularmente despeinada, y sostenía un paquete mal envuelto en sus manos.

"¿La práctica terminó antes?", le preguntó Michael.

"No preguntes", dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto de negación con su cabeza.

Michael reprimió una sonrisa. Sabía que Ginny era muy orgullosa como para admitir que su equipo era un desastre frente a personas de otras casas, aunque la persona es cuestión fuese su novio.

"¿Y el paquete?"

"Son los huevos de Pascua que envía mi madre", le contestó Ginny mientras su mirada vagaba por la biblioteca. "Oh, allí está Harry. Mamá ha enviado uno para él", y tras decir esto se dirigió a la mesa donde Harry Potter estaba sentado solo, rodeado de libros.

Michael miró a Ginny sentarse junto a Harry, mientras recordaba lo que Cho le había contado sobre su último encuentro con él. La traición de Marieta no solo había desencadenado en la desaparición de Dumbledore, sino que también había tensionado la relación entre Cho y Harry, ya que ella insistía en defender a su amiga. Michael no coincidía con Cho, realmente creía que Marieta había actuado mal, pero igualmente había tenido una discusión con Ginny por el asunto. Es que el orgullo de la casa debe defenderse.

Harry abrió su paquete y Michael pudo ver un bonito huevo de chocolate. Entonces vio a Ginny servirse un pedazo de chocolate, y la visión de su novia compartiendo comida con otra persona le causó un contracción del estómago. Michael sólo había comido junto a Ginny en Hogsmeade, ya que en Hogwarts se sentaban en mesas separadas, y él no recordaba una vez en que ella se hubiera servido de su plato. Como si fuera poco, allí estaba otra vez esa mirada, como si Ginny y Harry compartieran algo que el resto del mundo ignoraba por completo.

El momento de intimidad terminó pronto, porque Madam Pince los descubrió infringiendo la regla nº 3 de la biblioteca (la nº 1 era devolver los libros en tiempo, y la 2 hablar en voz baja). Pero el recuerdo de aquel momento le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, pues había empezado a entender que él nunca podría descifrar los secretos de Ginny Weasley.

Para el partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor no le deseó suerte a Ginny, pues no hubiera sido sincero en su deseo. Michael hubiera sido feliz si Gryffindor jugaba tan mal como en al anterior partido, y Ginny conseguía la snitch, pero la primer parte de su deseo no se cumplió.

De todas formas, juntó todos sus ánimos para felicitar a Ginny por el partido, pero ella partió para la fiesta en la torre de su casa y no la vio hasta el día siguiente. Así que Michael pasó la tarde consolando, luego charlando y finalmente riendo con Cho.

Cuando Ginny se acercó a él al día siguiente durante el desayuno, a Michael no se le escaparon las miradas de admiración de varios miembros masculinos de las cuatro casas que la siguieron. Allí estaba el club de admiradores que él siempre había sabido algún día ella terminaría teniendo.

Pero Michael estaba cansado de ser una parte pequeña en la vida de ella, de sentirse siempre dejado de lado, y contestó fríamente a su saludo matinal. Más tarde ella le preguntó qué le pasaba, y Michael no se animó a decirle lo que realmente le molestaba.

"Pasas más tiempo con tu equipo de quidditch que conmigo", se limitó a decirle.

"¿Esto es por el quidditch?", le dijo ella, un reflejo de enojo bailando peligrosamente en sus ojos.

_Aún enojada es admirable_, pensó Michael, pero luego recordó todas las veces que ella lo había alejado de él, y reconoció con tristeza que en los últimos dos meses había pasado más tiempo con Cho que con su novia.

"Sí, es por el quidditch", mintió Michael, asiéndose a la excusa que lo salvaba de revelar sus sentimientos heridos.

Entonces Ginny suspiró, y lo miró en esa forma que le hacía sentir que solo estaba viendo una milésima parte de la verdadera Ginny. Ella sería una gran bruja, de eso Michael estaba seguro, pero no sería él quien estaría a su lado.

"Creo que lo mejor sería que fuéramos solo amigos", le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Michael pensó que para cualquier muchacho que la conociera, sería muy difícil ser sólo amigo de Ginny. ¿Cómo no desear acariciar su cabello y jugar con los miles de reflejos que el sol despertaba en él¿Cómo estar frente esos ojos castaños, donde la pasión arrolladora acompañaba a todas las emociones, y no desear mirarse en ellos por siempre?

"Sólo amigos", repitió él como en un eco.

Esta vez fue el turno de Cho de consolarlo, y casi ni se sorprendió de que a la semana de aquella conversación se animase a besar a su amiga en un salón vacío. Cho era tan distinta de Ginny, ella realmente necesitaba de él.

El final de las clases estuvo acompañado por el reconocimiento oficial del resurgimiento de Voldemort, y aunque Michael sabía que Ginny sabría mucho más sobre eso de lo que se había publicado, esta vez no se preocupó por no saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Durante sus largas conversaciones tratando de calmar a Cho, Michael le había advertido que se equivocaba en sus conclusiones sobre los intereses amorosos de Harry Potter. Nunca había creído que Hermione Granger fuese la chica para él, y en parte se alegró cuando cerca de las vacaciones de Navidad de sexto año comprobó su acierto. Fue la otra persona involucrada en el descubrimiento lo que le hizo sentir una mezcla de comprensión y tristeza invadiendo su cuerpo.

Michael estaba en un sótano vacío que a veces se usaba en las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, luchando por terminar con su tarea de Divinación. Debía entregarla en menos de una hora, y se había olvidado por completo del asunto hasta unos instantes atrás. En la búsqueda de silencio y soledad para liberar su imaginación y completar la carilla que Trewlaney había pedido, huyó a aquel lugar tranquilo. Lástima que no fue el único.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y vio entrar a Ginny Weasley, quien la cerró dando un portazo. Sin saber bien por qué, Michael se escondió detrás de un escritorio. Sea por lo que fuese que su ex novia estaba allí, estaba seguro de que no sería buena idea que lo viera.

Hubo otro portazo y Michael se asomó para ver entrar a Harry Potter. Una rápida mirada a los rostros encolerizados de ambos le bastó para entender que iba a presenciar una discusión colosal.

"¿Cómo- te –atreves?", dijo Ginny entre dientes.

"Fue un error", le respondió Harry.

Ginny hizo un ruido semejante a un gato enojado, y se aprestó a salir del salón, pero Harry la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

"Aún no hemos terminado".

"¿Y qué más quiere decirme el señor _yo-solo-puedo-contra-todo-déjenme-sufrir-solo-Potter_?

"Eso no es cierto".

"Lo que tú digas", dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin decir nada.

"Tú no entiendes", dijo Harry, y su voz ya no sonaba enojada sino triste.

"Puedo intentarlo".

Entonces a Michael le asaltó el pánico de que iba a contemplar un intercambio privado entre dos almas conflictuadas, y se sintió un intruso. Y allí estaba, una vez más, esa mirada especial que sólo Harry y Ginny podían compartir. Él lo había entendido hacía más de un año, cuando los vio en el Expreso a Hogwarts. No comprendía por qué a ellos le estaba llevando tanto tiempo.

"No debí haberlo hecho", dijo Harry, inclinando la cabeza, gesto que hizo que sus lentes se deslizaran hasta la punta de su nariz.

Ginny se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice.

"No pienso lo mismo".

Michael se estaba preguntando de qué diablos estarían hablando, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrirlo. Ahora estaba viendo al ex novio de su novia actual besar a su ex novia. Qué caminos extraños sigue a veces la vida.

"Pero...él...", dijo Harry con voz entrecortada

"No me importa. Será nuestro secreto", le dijo ella con dulzura.

Harry abrazó a Ginny con cierta torpeza, y Michael se sorprendió de lo jóvenes que ambos se veían.

Para el resto de la escuela Ginny seguía siendo la hermana menor del mejor amigo de Harry Potter, cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor. Rara vez se Ginny y Harry sentaban juntos en el Gran Salón, nunca iban a Hogsmeade solos, y no demostraban entre sí ninguna señal física de afecto mutuo.

Michael guardó su secreto, y tras varias horas de cavilaciones concluyó que la amenaza que ellos temían no eran los rumores de la escuela, sino la potencial reacción de Ya Saben Quién y sus seguidores. Harry tenía un enemigo mortal, y su destino marcaba también a quienes lo rodeaban.

Admiró aún más a Ginny por su valentía, y si bien no podía dejar de cierta tristeza porque no era él quien estaba destinado a entender las profundidades de su corazón, tuvo que admitir que el chico que vivió podía difícilmente ser envidiado.

000000000000000

Con la nariz aplastada contra el vidrio, Micaela le sonrió a su papá y lo saludó fervorosamente antes de volverse para acomodar su baúl en el vagón del tren. Michael Corner contempló con orgullo a su primogénita, que tomaba el Expreso de Hogwarts por 1º vez en su vida. Los gritos de los chicos despidiéndose de sus padres casi tapaban los silbidos del tren, que aguardaba con las puertas abiertas a los últimos rezagados. Una caballera de vívido color rojo pasó corriendo frente a él, seguido por un grito "Te dije que no corras" proveniente de una mujer alta de abundante cabello castaño. No la veía desde su último año en Hogwarts, pero aún así a Michael no le costó reconocer al Premio Anual de aquél año, Hermione Granger. Así que era verdad que se había casado con un Weasley.

El chico pelirrojo corrió hasta su madre para despedirse, y entonces Michael reparó en el resto de la familia. El chico que corría era el menor de los tres varones, también pelirrojos y particularmente altos, que rodeaban a Hermione Granger Weasley.

Hermione notó que estaba siendo observada, y alzó la mano para saludar a Michael. Él correspondió inclinando la cabeza, y recién entonces notó la pequeña figura semioculta tras ella. Una niñita de no más de 11 años, con el largo cabello castaño cobrizo atado en dos trenzas y los ojos más verdes que Michael había visto brillando sobre las pecas de su nariz.

"Roger, deja en paz a esa araña por un momento, y ayuda a Joanne a subir su baúl", dijo Hermione al más alto de los chicos, con un tono mandón que a Michael le resultó lejanamente familiar.

Los chicos subieron al tren segundos antes de que éste arrancara, dejando una nube blanca tras de sí. En el compartimiento desde el que lo saludaba su hija, apareció otra carita, la niñita pelirroja que se escondía detrás de Hermione. Era media cabeza más baja que Micaela, pero saludaba con igual entusiasmo:

"¡Adiós, papá!", gritaba Micaela.

"¡Adiós, tía!", gritaba la pelirrojita.

Michael pensó que la niña sería sobrina de Hermione, después de todo había seis varones Weasley famosos por su progenie, y al poco tiempo se olvidó del asunto. Ni siquiera pensó en Ginny Weasley, de quién no había vuelto a saber nada después de la guerra.

Dos días más tarde, llegó la primera carta que Micaela enviaba desde Hogwarts. En medio metro de pergamino, contaba muy emocionada el proceso de selección, lo feliz que estaba de ser Ravenclaw como su padre, y que ya tenía una amiguita, aunque lamentaba que a ella la hubieran puesto en Gryffindor.

_La conocí en el tren a Hogwarts. Pobre! Sus papás no viven en Inglaterra. Se llama Joanne Potter, y.._.


End file.
